Nurarihyon Vampire
by ShyCharm
Summary: Rikuo finalmente terminou o secundário depois de muitos problemas. E agora está prestes a começar o ensino médio com os seus amigos. Mais, o seu avô aparentemente tem outros planos...
1. Reunião

**Bem se você está aqui é porque gosta de Rosario+Vampire e Nurarihyon no Mago, ou um dos dois. Como você deve saber que esta é um Crossover. Eu estava pensando desesperadamente em escrever uma história de Nurarihyion no Mago ( eu consegui escrever duas não três esta), então minha amiga estava (ainda esta) muito interessada em fazer um cosplay de vampira, até aí tudo bem. Mais isso me fez lembrar de Rosário+Vampire ( um dos meus Mangás favoritos na verdade), então eu pensei que é uma grande conhecidencia os meus dois Mangás favoritos serem sobre youkais e ambos terem seus personagens invertidos (um menino e uma menina), e ambos terem dupla personalidade, eu não consegui tirar isso da minha cabeça, como seria perfeito Rikou e Moka estiverem juntos! Então não resisti e resolvi escrever esse bebezinho aqui (mesmo que ninguém vá ler além de mim) Bem eu revisei esse capitulo umas quatro vezes, não sei se consegui retirar todos os erros de ortografia (não sou muito bom em gramática), mais tentei deixar a história mais agradável possível, espero que tenha valido apena já que escrevi 13 páginas...**

**Ok, ok. Vou parar, se você tiver alguma duvida ou ideia eu terei muito prazer em responder. Só para deixar claro algumas coisas...**

**Rikou tem 15 anos ( passaram-se 3 anos dês da luta com Seimei)**

**A história se passa no universo de ****Rosario+Vampire.**

EU NÃO POSSUO NENHUM DIREITO SOBRE AS SÉRIES NURARIHYON NO MAGO E ROSARIO+VAMPIRE.

* * *

**Reunião ou**

_**Rikou e a Vampira**_

O sol já estava alto no céu enquanto o ônibus escolar quase vazio corria em alta velocidade com um único destino, a _Academia Youkai_. As duas únicas pessoas alí dentro era o motorista, um homem estranho com um bigode ainda mais estranho, ele estava vestindo um uniforme comum de chofer azul meia-noite e para combinar com o seu uniforme, um chapéu estava sobre sua cabeça ocultava seus olhos e criando uma sombra sobre eles. O homem parecia sinistro com o seu sorriso cruel apenas de nunca tirar o charuto de sua boca.

Seus olhos caíram sobre o outro passageiro do ônibus, um jovem de aproximadamente quinze anos estava sentado um pouco mais afastado do motorista seus grandes olhos castanhos chocolate estavam fixos na janela aparentemente perdido em penssamentos, seu cabelo meio a meio (castanho e preto) chegava um pouco abaixo das orelhas, seu rosto era ligeiramente arredondado em pleno desenvolvimento mais possuía uma beleza suave que ninguém poderia ignorar apesar de usar óculos de aros finos e lentes ovais que escondia seus olhos. Ele também estava vestindo o típico uniforme escolar da academia youkai, calças oliva (ou seria creme?) camisa branca com uma gravata vermelha desamarrada que caia frouxamente sobre o casado verde marinho.

Esse jovem parecia um menino normal, mais na verdade ele não era outro senão o jovem mestre de todos os youkais, o terceiro líder do clã Nura, o neto do Nurarihyon, Nura Rikou.

-Você é novato na Academia Youkai? – Rikou virou-se para o motorista surpreendido a pergunta.

- Hum, sim.

O homem riu, divertido com a surpresa do menino, mais ainda sim não virou-se, seus olhos fixos na estrada.

- Nesse caso você deve se preparar agora. –Continuou o motorista. – Quando nós sairmos desse longo túnel, estaremos em frente à escola.

O homem se virou e Rikou pode ver seus olhos brilhantes um sorriso sinistro em seus lábios.

- A academia youkai é... Uma escola muito horripilante.

Os olhos do jovem se arregalaram um pouco mais depois ele sorriu educadamente para o estranho motorista misterioso.

- Tenho certeza de que é.

A expressão do homem não mudou quando ele se voltou para a estrada novamente, Rikou soltou um suspiro inaldisivel. Por que ele estava ali mesmo? "_Ah, sim. Vovô me convenceu, mais como me chantageou para vir a este lugar_." Ele se lembrava muito bem aquele dia, quase três anos após a batalha contra o Nue, ele havia finalmente terminado o secundário (depois de muitas horas sem dormir tentando recuperar a matéria que perdera enquanto estava enfrentando Seimei, para a grande irritação de Zen que teve que cuidar dele toda a vez que desmaiava por esgotamento, e ainda havia suas obrigações com o clã a serem cumpridas pois aparentemente o clã Nura estava ainda mais popular depois da sua ultima vitória. Em suma Rikou mal via os amigos e quase nunca saia de casa a não ser para ir a escola ou encontrar com possíveis novos aliados que por sorte, em sua maioria, preferia ir pessoalmente a Nuragumi).

_Um folheto simples foi quase enfiado no seu rosto._

_-O que é isso?-perguntou jovem líder, se afastando do papel que aparecera praticamente do nada enquanto este estava ocupado tomando o seu café da manhã._

_-Sua nova escola. –Respondeu Nurarihyon simplesmente._

_O menino franziu a testa para o velho youkai não era comum esse tipo de comportamento do seu avô, ele normalmente se opõe a Rikou continua seus estudos numa escola humana, o que o velho estava aprontando agora?Seus olhos lentamente se arregalaram quantolia o que estava escrito no folheto, ele engasgou, aquilo não poderia estar certo não é? Uma escola só para youkais?Seus olhos caíram sobre o seu avô chocado, impressionado e ao mesmo tempo irritado. Então é isso que aquele velho pretende, enviá-lo para uma escola só para youkais?Isso nunca iria acontecer._

Oh sim, quem ele estava enganando? Nurarihyon sempre conseguia o que queria da sua própria maneira, no fim ele e sua mãe conseguiram convencer Rikou a tirar umas "férias" como líder do clã e partir para a Academia Youkai, felizmente ou seria infelizmente? Seus guarda costas Tsurara e Aotobou ficaram na mansão, não por opção é claro, principalmente Tsurara que implorou com olhos de cachorrinho para ir junto, mais seu avô recusou dizendo que enquanto o seu líder estava fora era necessário que todos os aykashis permanecerem na mansão para proteção, apesar das coisas estarem bastante calmas ultimamente, eles devem sempre se manterem alerta para qualquer tipo de ataque. Rikou não pode deixar de concordar.

Seus penssamentos foram interrompidos quando o ônibus parou. Rikou piscou um pouco tentando se orientar, ele finalmente notou que não estava mais na cidade, na verdade eles não estavão mesmo no mundo humano mais.

- Estamos aqui meu jovem. –disse o motorista, quando Rikou saiu do ônibus. – Tome cuidado... –depois acrescentou tão baixinho que o meio youkai quase não conseguiu ouvir. – Jovem mestre da escuridão. – as portas se fecharam antes que Rikou pudesse disser qualquer coisa e o ônibus partiu. Ele ainda podia ouvir a risada do estranho motorista quando o ônibus desapareceu numa curva.

"_Como ele sabia_?"o menino não pode deixar de imaginar. Será que era uma coisa de yokai saber sobre coisas que não deveriam saber? "_Isso não importa_." Penssou balançando a cabeça, "_Ele deve conhecer o vovô, afinal o clã Nura é muito popular_." Sim provavelmente era isso seu avô tem o costume de fazer amizade com todos que encontrava. "_Não seria uma surpresa se eles realmente se conhecessem_." Concluiu finalmente.

"_Droga eu vou me atrasar_", ele olhou ao redor e viu o espantalho cabeça de abobora ele "segurava" uma placa com kanjis que diziam "Academia Youkai", ao lado do mesmo estava uma arvore morta, e em seus galhos, corvos negros grasnavam para ele ameaçadoramente, ignorando-os Rikou viu logo á frente um mar vermelho vivo. Ao longe ele avistou um castelo que se erguia imponentemente a cima da floresta morta, esse era um cenário perfeito para um filme de terror ocidental.

Rindo com a idéia o jovem seguiu para o único caminho que ele viu, enquanto caminhava pela trilha entre os galhos mortos e lápides espalhadas por todos os lados que olhava, ele não pode deixar de pensar que Tono era mais acolhedora do que esse lugar, eu sorriu com as lembras de seus amigos distantes. Quanto tempo ele não os via, dois anos? "_Itaku, deve estar muito irritado pela falta de notícias minhas_." Ele estremeceu em imaginar a reação do Kamaitachi mal humorado quando se vissem novamente...

- Gyaaaaaa, oh não! Saia da frente!

Rikou saltou com a voz e virou-se em tempo de ver uma garota em uma bicicleta voando diretamente para ele, o golpe levou os dois ao chão e a bicicleta foi arremessada pra longe.

- I-Itai. – Ele gemeu segurando a cabeça que havia batido violentamente contra o chão (era uma coisa boa ele ser cabeça dura se não o dano poderia ter sido maior do que um galo), ele podia sentir os sangue começar a escorrer de sua bochecha lesionada pelo pedal a bicicleta descontrolada. Ele tentou se levantar sentindo-se tonto sua mão tocou algo macio. –O que o?

Seus olhos se arregalarão ali na sua frente estava à menina mais bonita que vira em toda a sua vida, com longos cabelos rosados e grandes olhos esmeralda brilhante, ela parecia tão desnorteada quanto ele. Foi então que o menino notou a coisa macia em que sua mão se apoiara, era a parte inferior da cocha da jovem, envergonhado ele tirou rapidamente a mão, por sorte a garota não notou nada.

- Oww, me desculpe! –disse ela um pouco tonta. – Eu fico meio tonta porque eu sou anêmica...

Sua voz soou fraca mais ainda sim doce e suave que só fez com que as bochechas de Rikou assumissem um tom mais escuro de rosa.

- N-Não se preocupe, a culpa foi minha eu deveria estar prestando atenção na estrada. –ele riu nervosamente tentando esconder o constrangimento. Droga, ele estava corando? Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Era a primeira vez que uma garota tinha tanto efeito sobre ele, ele estava se tornando um pervertido? "_Sua pele era tão macia_" Pensou mais imediatamente ele se sentiu mal por pensar em algo como isso num momento tão impróprio. Mais era impossível negar que a menina era absolutamente linda.

Ele ergueu a cabeça só para dar de cara com olhos verdes brilhante. A garota de cabelos rosa havia se aproximado quando ele estava distraído e agora o encarava com preocupação.

- Ah, não, você está sangrando. –disse ela tirando um lenço do bolso com intenção de limpa-lo. Mais parou de repente cheirando o ar. – Oh... O cheiro do... sangue. Eu...Eu...Não consigo...

A garota caiu para frente e Rikou instintivamente segura-a, sua cabeça estava encostada no peito do jovem senhor da noite, que parecia chocado demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, seus rostos ficaram muito próximos.

- M-Me desculpe mais... Eu sou uma vampira!

Com isso ela mordeu o pescoço do Rikou que continuou sem reação, um gemido dolorido saiu de sua boca semi aberta enquanto sentia seu sangue sendo sugado. Seus olhos arregalaram e seu coração batia contra o seu peito cada vez mais rápido, seu rosto havia se tornado completamente vermelho agora, então o mais rapidamente e gentilmente possível ele empurrou a moça longe de seu pescoço.

- Mais o que? –ele tocou seu pescoço com intenção de encontrar marcas de ferida, mais tudo o que sentiu foi a pele lisa, como se nunca tivesse sido tocada antes a única coisa estranha ali era uma marca rosa do batom que a menina esquisita usava. –Porque você me mordeu?

A garota olhou envergonhada e culpada ao mesmo tempo.

- Me desculpe, eu sou Akashiya Moka. Embora não apareça eu sou uma vampira.

_Uma vampira_? Rikou encarou a moça, estupefato ele nunca conheceu um vampiro antes, ele costumava pensar que vampiros normalmente viveriam apenas no ocidente, ele leu sobre eles uma vez na biblioteca da mansão, vampiros eram classificados como monstros classe S possuíam uma imensa força, olhos vermelhos e cabelos prateados. Mais essa garota, parecia uma menina comum de colegial.

- Ual, eu nunca conheci um vampiro antes. –disse ele animadamente, surpreendendo a moça. – Eles realmente são criaturas impressionantes Moka-Sam.

A menina sorriu radiante.

- Verdade, você não odeia nossa espécie?- perguntou ela corando um pouco com o elogio, Rikou balançou a cabeça sorrindo de volta. –Há, muito obrigada pelo prazer, seu sangue é muito delicioso. –completou Moka com uma expressão sonhadora de quem acabara de provar a refeição mais saborosa de toda sua vida. Ele olhou estranhamente para ela, sorriu "_Ela é como Tsurara_." Ele não pode deixar de comparar Moka com a Yuki-onna alegre, as duas eram muito parecidas apesar da diferença óbvia em sua aparência.

- Obrigado... Eu acho. –Ele não sabia se ficava lisonjeado ou insultado, mais felizmente a vampira não notou a duvida em sua voz, seu sorriso se alargou. "Sim _exatamente como Tsurara_."

- Então se tiver tudo ok, por favor, seja o meu amigo. –falou ela. - Eu estava me sentindo muito solitária, pois não conheço ninguém aqui!

Rikou olhou chocado com o pedido, ninguém nunca tinha sido tão direto com ele antes com exceção talvez de Yura, ele se sentiu culpado quando se lembrou que havia chutado a garota da cerejeira chorosa naquele dia. Mais, tecnicamente quem a chutou da arvore foi seu lado youkai, mais isso não o impedia de se sentir culpado afinal eles eram a mesma pessoa, talvez seja por isso que a Onmyouji odiava tanto sua forma noturna. Se ela não tivesse o surpreendido com a quele comentário ela poderia ter saído seca da mansão. Ele segurou o riso quando olhou para Moca com genuína felicidade.

- Mais é claro eu ficaria muito feliz em ser amigo de Moka-sam.

Os dois sorrirão um para o outro as bochechas em chamas.

- Quando a cerimônia de entrada terminar, por favor, converse mais um pouco comigo ok?

- Sim.

Então eles se despediram e seguiram cada um para um lado, mais antes que pudessem ir muito longe Rikou se lembrou de uma coisa.

- A propósito Moka-sam. –A menina se virou curiosa. – Eu sou Nura Rikou.

A menina olhou sem entender por um segundo, então sorriu brilhantemente. "_Tão bonita_", ele não pode deixar de pensar.

- Estou muito feliz em conhecê-lo Rikou-kun.

**Depois da cerimônia de entrada; primeiro ano, sala três. **

- Olá para todos e bem vindos à Academia Youkai! Eu sou a professora Nekonome Shizuka. –disse a mulher de cabelos de palha e orelhas de gato (que estavam escondidas nos cabelos), "_Ela parecia muito animada, para alguém que vai dar aulas para um bando de monstros adolescentes_." Pensou Rikou olhando impressionado para a mulher gato, a sua nova professora. – Eu imagino que todos vocês já sabem, mas... –continuou ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Está é... Uma escola para monstros!

Depois dessa afirmação, ouve resmungos em acordo, palmas de alunos excessivamente animados e até alguns assobios idiotas. Shizuka sensei continuou explicando os motivos sobre a criação da escola, mais Rikou não estava mais ouvido, ele olhou para fora da janela suspirando, "_Onde estaria Moka-Sam_?" É uma pena que eles não estavam na mesma classe, ela foi à primeira amiga que fez ao chegar nessa escola apesar da menina de cabelos rosa ter o atropelado com sua bicicleta e depois sugado o seu sangue.

-... Então para essa reação, tem uma regra escolar. –O menino voltou à atenção para a professora. – Vocês todos terão que viver nessa academia em suas formas humanas! – ouve alguns gemidos mais a professora ignorou. – Entenderam? Essa é umas das medidas necessárias para coexistir com os seres humanos. Você nunca deve deixar os outros estudantes saberem sua verdadeira forma.

"_Isso é ótimo_." - pensou Rikou aliviado, ele era limitado a sua forma youkai apenas a noite.

- Ei professora, - disse uma voz masculina mais á frente, todos os estudantes voltaram sua atenção para o menino alto e musculoso de cabelos castanhos penteados para trás. – Não é melhor para nós, comer todos esses humanos? E no caso de lindas garotas, o melhor é molestá-las?

Rikou tentou manter o rosto impassível com o comentário, mais por dentro o seu estomago se revirava de nojo e seu sangue youkai pulsava em suas veias, ele respirou fundo varias vezes para se abaster de vociferar ofensas para o idiota sentado duas carteiras de distancia.

- Oh. – Começou Shizuka que não parecia muito afetada com as palavras de um dos seus estudantes. – Casualmente, aqui na Academia Youkai, os professores e estudantes são todos monstros, não há nenhum legitimo humano aqui!

"_Bom saber_" - pensou o jovem com certo alivio, ele não queria sequer saber o destino do humano infeliz que colocasse os pés naquele lugar cheio de monstros assustadores.

A mulher neku continuo:

- Uma vez que esta academia está nesse mundo sagrado. –falou ela dramaticamente. – Para esses humanos que acabam sabendo sobre nossa existência, simplesmente os matamos!

O moreno olhou com os olhos arregalados para a professora, ele realmente não precisava saber isso! "_Espero que ela esteja brincando_", mais alguma coisa no tom da mulher felina de olhos puxados lhe disse que ela falava muito sério. Ele estremeceu involuntariamente.

- Me desculpe! -soou uma voz conhecida da porta. – Depois da cerimônia de entrada eu fiquei perdida na escola, desculpe o atraso!

- Oh, tudo bem, apenas sente em um lugar!

- Ok.

Todos os meninos engasgaram quando a menina bonita de longos cabelos coloridos entrou na sala, Rikou reconheceu imediatamente a nova amiga que ainda não pareceu notá-lo e caminhava pelo corredor não ouvindo (mais provavelmente fingindo não ouvir) os comentários lascivos e os resmungos invejosos dos seus companheiros de classe. Finalmente seus olhares se cruzaram quando a menina distraída passou ao lado de sua carteira.

- Moka?

- Hun? Rikou-kun?

Os dois se encaram confusos, até que...

- É o Rikou-kun! –gritou animadamente à rosada, se jogando nos braços do menino extremamente surpreso. –Nós estamos na mesma classe!?

Imediatamente comentários encheram a classe:

- Quem é esse cara?

- Qual é a relação dele com essa garota?

Nenhum deles notou um aluno em particular observando-os com interesse.

**No final da aula**

- Hey, Hey! Este não é um ótimo corredor?-disse Moka enquanto mantinha um aperto de ferro sobre o braço de Rikuo. Assim que a aula acabou, Moka o puxou (praticamente o arrastou) rapidamente para fora da sala de aula para explorar a escola.

- Sim, eu acho... - respondeu Rikuo enquanto tentava o seu melhor para ignorar o brilho de morte enviada a ele por toda a população masculina youkai.

Moka continuou a arrastá-lo pelo corredor até que eles foram parados por um colega de classe.

- Hmmm, que belezinha. -disse ele consigo mesmo enquanto olhava para Moka. Rikuo o reconheceu imediatamente como o menino musculoso que fizera comentário infeliz sobre os humanos.

O que ele queria?

- Você se chama Akashya Moka certo!? -perguntou ele. - Eu sou seu colega, Komiya Saizou!

Antes que Rikuo soubesse, Saizou agarrou-o pelo colarinho e o suspendeu.

- A propósito, o que uma garota linda está fazendo com um cara como este? -continuou. -Não seria alguém como eu muito melhor que esse tipo de cara? Porque não saímos apenas nós dois e temos alguma diversão? -pediu ele muito próximo de Moka.

De repente onda de raiva fez com que o sangue de Rikou fervesse o menino estreitou os olhos meassadoramente e lançou uma onda de Medo a Zaisou que imediatamente soutou-o. Levantando-se, Rikou agarrou a mão da menina.

- Vamos Moka! -então os dois fugirão. Enquanto a dupla desaparecia pelo corredor, Zaizou continuou no mesmo lugar paralisado.

- Será que... Será que seus olhos ficaram vermelhos?

Longe dali escondidos sob a escada estavam Rikou e Moka tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Isso foi surpreendente não foi? Eu fiquei um pouco assustada. Você está bem Rikuo?- perguntou Moka enquanto ofegava um pouco.

- Sim, eu estou bem. -disse ele. Mais sua mente estava ocupada pensando sobre o que aconteceu lá atrás.

"_Como eu ativei o meu medo? Não é mesmo noite_!" Rikuo rapidamente pensou em uma conclusão razoável. "_Talvez seja porque este é um mundo criado penas para monstros. Gostaria de saber se eu posso usar qualquer outro de meus poderes yokai_?"

O restante do dia foi gasto explorando o terreno da escola, acredite ou não o lugar tinha muitas coisas para serem vistas, no final da tarde ambos pararam na frente de uma gigantesca construção antiga cercada por arvores secas e lápides e qualquer outra coisa que pudesse fazer o cenário ainda mais assustador.

- Olhe Rikou! Esse é o dormitório, nós iremos viver nele!

Ele não pode ajudar, mas soltar um gemido decepcionado. Moka, por outro lado, pareceu apreciar o lugar.

- Tão legal! Tal construção, com tanta dignidade e reputação...

Rikou olhou pra ela.

- Você está falando sério? -Moka assentiu.

- Você não gostou Rikuo? Isso é estranho, mesmo que você sendo um monstro. -Ela fez uma pausa antes de perguntar: - A propósito, que tipo de monstro você é?

- Há, eu... –será que ele deveria contar a ela? E se ela tratá-lo diferente depois disso? Mais por outro lado ela havia lhe dito que era uma vampira, eles eram amigos ele não deveria confiar nela? Rikou abriu a boca para responder, mais Moka foi mais rápida.

- Mostrar a sua forma verdadeira é contra as regras da escola não é. –lembrou ela. – Me desculpe não deveria ter feito essa pergunta.

- Não, está tudo bem. –Discutir sua forma verdadeira o fez se lembrar de uma coisa. – Moka-sam, você me disse que é um vampiro, mas pra mim você parece um ser humano normal, por quê?

- Agora eu pareço uma linda humana, mas... Se eu tirar esse rosário do meu peito. –disse ela apontando para o rosário pendurado no pescoço. – Eu me tornarei a verdadeira coisa, uma maligna e assustadora vampira!

- Rosário? –Perguntou Rikou curioso. A menina começou uma explicação detalhada de como o rosário funciona para selar os poderes de um vampiro, ele estava tão absorto na conversa que não reparou a aproximação da garota.

- Mais mesmo com esse poder selado, ainda acabamos desejando sangue. – Disse, antes de morder o pescoço exposto de Rikou.

"_Por que eu_?", pensou enquanto o seu sangue era drenado dele.

**Na manhã seguinte**

Rikuo bocejou enquanto caminhava em direção da escola muito cedo na manhã. Atrás dele o sol mal tinha começado a subir e a lua ainda permanecia no céu. Outros alunos que haviam acordado tão cedo quanto Rikou estavam se dirigindo a academia também.

- Hey... Espere aí garoto. –disse uma voz aparentemente do nada. Rikou virou-se em tempo de ver Saizou vir em direção a ele, no minuto seguinte o menino mais alto o segurava pelo colarinho e o encurralava contra uma parede, suspendendo-o pelo colarinho. Os alunos mais próximos pararam imediatamente o que faziam para assistir.

- Eu vi que você se divertiu muito com Moka ontem! Não sei o que você fez comigo da ultima vez, mais vai pagar por isso hoje! Sua verdadeira forma, qual é a sua verdadeira forma! –Exigiu Saizou num tom furioso.

Rikou mal conseguia respirar com o aperto no seu pescoço, mais ainda sim conseguiu encontrar fôlego.

- É contra as regras de revelar sua verdadeira forma. –respondeu. Saizou perfurado a parede bem ao lado do rosto de Rikuo.

- Dane as regras! Eu disse que quero saber a sua verdadeira forma e minha pergunta será respondida! Por que os olhos vermelhos quando você me paralisou lá? Responda-me! -Saizou exigiu novamente.

Rikuo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando chegar a uma resposta. Ele não podia simplesmente revelar que ele era o youkai Nurarihyon De repente, uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça.

- Um vampiro.

Zaisou fechou o punho e Rikou se preparou para o impacto mais tudo o que sentiu foram os cacos da parede destruída pelo punho gigantesco do colega de classe bater contra a sua nuca. Os espectadores engasgaram quando viram uma parte do muro totalmente destruído, e imediatamente começarão a sussurrar entre si.

- Vampiro você disse!? Vampiros são monstros ocidentais cruéis! Eles são os melhores entre monstros usando seus poderes sobrenaturais.

Os olhos de Zaisou estavam cheios de raiva, ira e descrença. Os olhos de Rikou se arregalarão quando de repente os músculos de Zaisou começaram a almentar e seu cabelo começar a ficar um pouco confuso, Rikuo podia sentir o aumento do yoki do outro menino e imediatamente sabia que ele poderia ter que lutar de volta, a lua ainda estava alto no céu em confronto o dia, ele podia se transformar a qualquer momento.

Mais tão de repente que começou a transformação parou e o youki desapareceu completamente, sua aparência voltou ao normal e o menino maior libertou Rikou.

- De qualquer modo, não chegue perto da Moka de novo. Se você falar novamente com ela, você é um homem morto. –Avisou Saizou antes de ir embora.

Rikuo suspirou de alívio e levantou-se para limpar seu uniforme sujo de poeira. "_Se ele realmente quis dizer isso_;"- pensou. "_Então terei de corrigi-lo da maneira mais difícil_."

**Mais tarde no mesmo dia...**

O sol estava começando a se por e a escuridão começava a se moldar. Moka caminhava em direção do dormitório.

- Rikuo! Rikuo, a onde você está? –chamou. Durante todo o dia a menina de cabelo rosa esteve procurando pelo menino, mais não teve nenhuma sorte. Era como se Rikou a estivesse evitando? Mais porque ela havia feito alguma coisa errada? Será que ele estava bravo por ela ter perguntado sobre sua forma youkai?

Se fosse por causa por isso ela iria implorar pelo seu perdão, e jurar nunca tocar no assunto novamente. Quando ela estava em seu caminho para o dormitório do menino, uma mão agarrou seu braço.

- Hey! Porque você está aqui sozinha? –perguntou Zaizou. Moka engasgou surpresa. – Você não deve ficar sozinha Akashiya Moka, quando pode ficar com um cara como eu...

**No dormitório de Rikuo... **

Rikuo estava deitado na sua cama com um olhar preocupado no seu rosto. Ele se sentia mal por evitar Moka o dia todo. Mais ele não queria ariscar, porque ele era indefeso durante o dia. Mais assim que a noite chegar, ele iria chutar a bunda de Zaisou. Depois ele iria se desculpar com Moka por suas ações. De repente, ele ouviu um grito.

O menino imediatamente saltou da cama.

- Isso sou como Moka! -Ele rapidamente pegou Nenekirimaru e disparou para fora do quarto.

Enquanto isso Moka assistia indefesa a transformação de Zaisou. Seus músculos cresceram em tamanho inimaginável, seu corpo começou a se tornar marrom e seus pés e mãos aparecerão garras pontiagudas. O youkai possuía uma longa língua por onde pingava saliva. O mostro soltou um riso apavorante.

- Eu vou desfrutar dessa pequena violação as regras. –Riu enquanto se aproximava de uma Moka aterrorizada. Mais parou quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Moka!

Ambos se viraram. Os olhos úmidos de Moka se encheram de alegria.

- Rikuo-kun! – chamou. Zaikou a empurrou de lado para encarar menino intrometido com um olhar assassino.

- Escoria. Eu acredito que avisei você para não chegar perto da Moka de novo... - Ele rosnou. Rikuo desembainhou Nenekirimaru.

- Deixe suas mãos imundas longe dela. –gritou, antes de fazer um corte longo e fino no braço do monstro, que imediatamente começou a sangrar. Zaisou gritou de dor e segurou o braço ferido. Moka levou a oportunidade para correr em direção de Rikuo com lágrimas nos olhos, a menina se jogou nos braços do jovem que quase caiu para trás com a força de Moka.

- Wahh, Rikuo-kun… Porque você está me evitando. –Ela chorou. Rikuo lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

- Não, não. Eu sinto muito, mas vou explicar mais tarde. Agora temos que lidar com Saizou. - Respondeu. Moka olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça.

- Filho da puta! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO! –Rugiu Saizou em fúria venenosa, então investiu contra o casal com o enorme punho apontado para eles.

- Cuidado! – Rikou empurrou Moka para fora do caminho, mais para a surpresa de ambos a mão de Rikou se prendeu no rosário que se arrebentou.

- O rosário... Saiu?

Uma onda youki vinda do nada engoliu Moka, ambos Rikou e Zaisou ficaram paralisados assistindo a aura violeta cercar Moka que imediatamente começou a mudar, seu longo cabelo rosa se tornou lentamente prata brilhante, seu corpo amadureceu e ela cresceu alguns centímetros.

Os Olhos de Rikou estavam arregalados fixos no belo rosto da jovem mulher de cabelos de prata que passou a ser sua mais nova amiga Akashiya Moka.

- O...O que é ela? –Disse um pouco atrás, Rikou se virou para ver Zaisou olhando temerosamente a transformação de Moka. – Ela é uma pessoa diferente, esta não é Akashiya Moka.

Rikou por mais que não gostasse do Youkai não podia deixar de concordar, essa era uma Moka diferente. Mais no fundo andas ainda era a mesma pessoa. "_Então é assim, que um vampiro de verdade se parece_." - pensou com admiração e certo temor.

O céu escureceu, na mesma hora que olhos se abriram revelando íris onde antes era verde esmeralda agora eram uma brilhante cor de púrpura intimidante.

O menino engasgou quando sentiu uma sensação estranha atravessa o seu corpo, seu sangue youkai parecia ter despertado na mesma hora que a vampira acordou. Ele tentou suprimir a queimação crescente em suas veias mais a sensação era muito intensa. O poder escapou do seu controle forçado sua transformação.

Outra onda ainda mais pesada de puro youki encheu o ambiente, traindo a atenção dos outros dois aykashi mais tudo o que puderam ver foi uma nevoa negra encobrir menino de cabelos castanhos, quando a força espiritual se estabilizou e a nevoa negra começou a lentamente a desvanecer, Moka pode pegar um deslumbre de um jovem entre a névoa. O homem de longos cabelos branco e preto desafiando a gravidade saiu, seu uniforme fora substituído por um quimono negro e azul. Brilhantes olhos púrpuras olhavam diretamente pra ela, a vampira sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha.

Akashiya Moka podia se dizer (ou pelo menos seu lado vampiro), ser o tipo de mulher difícil de se impressionar. Mais... Aquele homem assustadoramente poderoso e pecaminosamente lindo lhe dava uma sensação estranha de formigamento por todo o corpo, foi essa pessoa que a despertou? _Interessante_.

- Assim como nas lendas. Olhos vermelhos e a imensa força sobrenatural. –falou Zaisou sua voz tremia e soava quase aterrorizada. - Vocês dois são vampiros!

Ambos se viraram para ver Saizou, ele tremia por mais que tentasse esconder o medo crescente. Moka estreitou os olhos para o monstro apavorado e lhe deu um sorriso falso.

- O que aconteceu arruaceiro? –Falou, sua voz havia mudado soando mais forte. Saizou de um passo involuntariamente para trás. Rikou encostou-se a uma arvore para apreciar o show. – Você... Me quer certo? –Continuou a vampira apontando para si mesma. – Apenas tente e pegue... A força...

O youkai gigantesco agora a encarava com raiva.

– Aqui. –Provocou. –Você não vem?

O monstro rugiu de raiva e avançou com fúria enlouquecida em direção da moça muito menor do que ele próprio. Rikou sorriu, já imaginava o que aconteceria com o monstro estúpido o suficiente para atacar um youkai de nível muito superior ao seu.

Mãos com garras afiadas se fecharam entorno da vampira de cabelos de prata para a grande surpresa do monstro.

"_Por... Por que ela não esquivou_?"- Pensou Saizou com olhos arregalados. -"_Por que ela não esquivou se tem olhos de morcego_?"

– Me atacar com esse grau de poder. –veio uma voz feminina por entre os dedos do youkai. – Eu acho melhor você procurara o seu lugar!

E com isso desferiu um violento chute na mandíbula exposta de Saizou, o youkai voou com um grito e bateu contra as arvores quebrando-as ao meio.

– Um monstro de classe baixa como você não é nada para se mostrar com esse tamanho... Nem sequer tenho um digno oponente para um concurso de força!

Saizou apenas gemeu em resposta seme inconsciente. Olhos vermelhos da vampira voltaram-se para onde ela pensou estar Rikou, apenas para encontrar a arvore vazia.

– Estou impressionado. –disse uma voz ao lado do seu ouvido. O corpo de Moka se enrijeceu com a proximidade. Mais fora isso seu rosto permaneceu impassível. Rikou apenas sorriu com a reação da moça. – Não se preocupe Akashiya Moka, eu não machuco os meus amigos.

Concluiu ele para a surpresa da vampira.

– Quem é você?

– Nura Rikou. –respondeu o nobre aykashi. – Ou pelo menos o seu lado youkai, Nurarihyon. –Os olhos de Moka se arregalaram ligeiramente.

– Nurarihyon... Você quer dizer o líder de todos os youkais?

O aykashi assistiu.

–Isso mesmo. Eu sou seu neto. Entretanto tenho apenas ¼ de sangue youkai em minhas veias, por causa disso sou limitado a assumir essa forma apenas a noite.

Fez-se silêncio enquanto Moka tentava entender o que acabara de ouvir.

– Acredito. – Falou Rikou quando a vampira não se pronunciou. – Que isto seja seu.

Moka se viu olhando para o rosário que o outro youkai (que misteriosamente reaparecera na sua frente) segurava estendido a ela.

– Interessante, vou estar de olho em você. –Finalmente disse a vampira, estendendo a mão e tomando o rosário de volta. – Até nos encontrarmos novamente... Certifique-se de que seu humano cuide da minha outra eu!

– O mesmo vale a você. – Os dois sorriram um para o outro. E ao mesmo tempo enquanto Moka encaixava novamente o rosário e voltava ao normal, Rikou reverteu para a forma humana. Ele pegou rapidamente Moka quando ela caiu. Sua mente estava cheia de perguntas.

"_Como ele assumir_?_ Não é mesmo noite_!" - Pensou. Rikuo decidiu receber suas respostas mais tarde. Por enquanto, ele tinha que levar Moka de volta ao dormitório.

* * *

**O próximo capitulo tentarei posta-lo em duas semanas (já que eu não tenho muito tempo sobrando do trabalho para a escola e da escola para casa), e propósito...Sim eu tenho uma quedinha pelo Rikou. Quem não tem? Espero que não tenha saindo muito do personagem afinal eu tentei manter o mais próximo possível dos originais. Obrigada por ler, comentários e criticas (construtivas) serão bem vindo!**

**Kisus! Já né! **


	2. Problemas com mulheres

Eu humildemente lamento a demora. Verdade, eu me sinto culpada por demorar tanto na atualização. Tem cindo quase um ano já, sinto muito, me desculpe. Não vou dizer que é culpa da faculdade, ou o trabalho (apesar de ser um dos meus motivos por essa demora extrema em atualizar), é tudo culpa minha, eu não sou do tipo escritora, to mais pra leitora, por isso escrever capítulos não está no topo da minha lista de coisas pra fazer. Mas não se preocupem, não irei desistir dessa "adaptação".

Demorou um tempo mais, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo de espera finalmente o segundo capítulo. Não acho que seja o meu melhor, especialmente no final (está meio forçado, em minha opinião) Mas, foi o melhor que consegui arrancar do meu cérebro desligado de idéias, mas se alguém tiver uma nova idéia que eu poderia usar para melhorar esse capitulo será bem vindo em me dizer.

Há, eu não tenho nenhum Beta, mesmo que eu revisei a fic em busca de erros óbvios, provavelmente ainda há coisas errada, frases mal escritas, pontuação (nunca fui muito boa com elas), se vc achar alguma coisa errada, por favor, me diga e eu imediatamente irei arrumá-la.

Eu tentei o meu melhor em deixar a história tão perto do mangá do R+V, ao mesmo tempo deixar a história e personagens tão original quanto o possível, veja bem essa fic mostra o enredo original da Academia Youkai, mas com Rikuo no lugar do Tsukune-kun (gomen-né, eu gosto de você Tsukune-kun, mais é necessário para a história...), em minha opinião ambos são parecidos em algumas coisas, então não se surpreendam se algumas coisas continuarem as mesmas. Acho que é isso, por enquanto. Tenham uma boa leitura!

**PS**: Não se esqueçam de ler as notas finais! ^^'

**CAPITULO II**

Problemas com Mulheres

Ou

SuccubusXVampire

_-K- Kurono-san, e-eu... -o menino trocou de pé para pé desconfortavelmente, enquanto gaguejava tentando chamar a atenção da jovem donzela de deslumbrantes cabelos azuis, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo._

_- Hai, Innoshi-kun?- perguntou ela piscando os grandes olhos violeta inocentes. _

_O menino corou ainda mais e abriu a boca para falar, mais antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa um alvoroço pode ser ouvido, não muito longe do casal._

_- Olhe, olhe. É Akashya Moka-sama!_

_- O que? Deixe-me ver..._

_- Ela é realmente linda não é?_

_- Uma deusa!_

_- Não há ninguém em toda a Academia que pode se comparar a beleza dela. –disse um dos meninos com olhos sonhadores._

_- Foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi você dizer alguma coisa inteligente, Akira. –riu o amigo._

_- Ei! Isso não é verdade! _

_- É sim! Mais, eu não posso deixar de concordar. Moka-san é realmente linda._

_- Espere. Quem é aquele moleque?_

_- Moka-sama está segurando a mão dele!_

_-EU VOU MATA-LÔ!_

_A Moça fez uma careta para o grupo de rapazes e voltou-se novamente para o seu futuro servo... Quero dizer, namorado. _

_- O que queria me dizer Innoshi-kun? –perguntou docemente para o menino distraído, este saltou obviamente se esquecera da companheira._

_-Ah, eu... – Começou o menino ainda olhando em direção da jovem alegre de longos cabelos rosados. A menina apertou os punhos com raiva quando percebeu que a atenção do rapaz não estava mais nela. _

_- Innoshi-kun? _

_- Há, não é nada Kurono-san. - Ele riu desconfortavelmente. - Só queria saber se você estava bem?!_

_A menina mordeu os lábios, mais mesmo assim sorriu._

_- Estou perfeitamente bem, Innoshi-kun, obrigada. _

_- Hum... Ok!_

_Ele lhe deu as costas sem dizer mais nada e se juntou ao grupo de adimiradores que (quase) babava para a beleza de cabelos rosa. A garota de cabelos azuis rosnou de raiva suas unhas cresceram assustadoramente se transformou em garras vermelhas e afiadas, a garota esticou as garras e com um único movimento de sua mão uma arvore seca foi cortada ao meio como se fosse manteiga e caiu para trás com um son oco. Ninguém pareceu notar muito distraídos com a bela jovem a sua frente. A youkai levantou os olhos para a garota de cabelos rosa e sorriu venenosamente._

_- Isso não vai ficar assim! Você vai pagar por interferir em meus planos, Akashya Moka. _

_Com isso ela desapareceu nos dormitórios pisando duro. Mais é claro que o movimento passou despercebido (mais uma vez) pelo grupo de adoradores, apenas um par de grandes olhos castanhos curiosos assistiu a moça desaparecer nas sombras. _

- Ohayo! – vozes animadas podiam ser ouvidas de todos os lados, mais era impossível identificar o orador no meio da multidão de estudantes se dirigindo para mais um dia letivo na "_Academia particular Youkai_", esses jovens alegres e despreocupados poderiam parecer tão normais quanto quaisquer outros adolescentes em mais um (longo) dia de aulas. Mais não se enganem os alunos da misteriosa Academia Youkai, não eram, e nunca seriam normais.

Apesar das aparências, esses jovens aparentemente "normais","inocentes" e despreocupados eram na verdade criaturas monstruosas e sobrenaturais, conhecidas como youkais, monstros ou ayakashis.

A Academia Youkai, como seu próprio nome diz, é uma escola particular, localizada em um mundo secreto desconhecido para humanos, seus estudantes são preparados para conviver na sociedade humana e para que isso aconteça os alunos seguiam a regra de permanecerem em suas formas humanas o tempo todo.

A academia particular era misteriosa até mesmo para seus alunos, seus funcionários muitos poucos sabiam os segredos que mansão mal assombrada escondia, os poucos que conheciam permaneciam calados.

Em suma, era impossível um ser humano ser capaz de localizá-la e muito menos freqüentá-la, os poucos infelizes que acidentalmente tropeçavam na escola eram imediatamente eliminados. Não havia provas dessa "regra" existir afinal nunca ouve um único ser humano na academia escura.

Até hoje.

Entre esses estudantes um jovem rapaz, não muito alto para sua idade, com cabelos castanhos claros e grandes olhos chocolate escondidos por traz de óculos de aros simples e ovais. Ele não se parecia alguém que se destacava muito em uma multidão. Uma pessoa que passaria facilmente despercebido a menos que você estivesse propositalmente procurando. Sua aparência franzina gritava "fraco", mais como eu disse antes, as aparências enganam.

Além de seu rosto bonito e físico nenhum pouco intimidante esse jovem era diferente de seus companheiros de diversas maneiras ao começar por ser apenas ¼ youkai, o menino não era completamente youkai, mais também não era completamente humano. Só isso já era o suficiente para torná-lô uma aberração entre aberrações.

Ser meio ayakashi era muito raro no mundo paranormal. Ser ¼ youkai era ainda mais ráro isso era porque muitos youkais preferiam manter o mínimo contato com seres humanos (apesar de conviverem em sociedade). Muito poucos deles iriam aceitar se socializar mais do que necessário com um humano, imagine então se "unir" a um deles. Esses acontecimentos eram muito raros. E ainda mais ráro, quase inédito, ayakashis do mesmo clã se unir, não só uma vez, mais duas vezes com um ser humano.

Sim, casos muito ráros, mais o menino de 15 anos de idade em seu caminho para mais um dia de aulas na Academia Youkai, era prova viva que tal união realmente aconteceu. E o mais chocante de tudo isso, não era a sua pureza de sangue, não, muito pelo contrário era o fato de que ¼ do adolescente não era apenas mais um youkai qualquer, não, claro que não. Essa "pequena" parte era um youkai de classe S, o infame nurarihyon (ou pelo menos um de seus descendentes), um ayakashi muito popular por entrar na casa das pessoas –sem ser percebido- e comer toda a sua comida.

Há! E não vamos nos esquecer de que ele também é o líder de todos os youkais. E, por acaso –ou talvez não- Nura Rikuo era o terceiro herdeiro do maior clã yakuza Youkai do mundo o clã Nura. Rikuo era seu atual chefe.

Depois de todos esses segredos, é uma coisa boa que ninguém na Academia Youkai (além do diretor e logo Akashya Moka) não sabe nada sobre isso, e Rlkuo preferia que continuasse assim até a formatura. Afinal ele nunca gostou de atrair atenção e muito menos confusão indesejada...

"Puff!"

Seus penssamentos foram interrompidos quando ele bateu contra uma superfície dura, esfregando seu nariz dolorido, ele olhou para o colega de escola muito maior do que ele. O garoto parecia estar no terceiro ano talvez, seu cabelo preto estáva espetado para todos os lados numa bagunça completa de fios, seus olhos estávam arregalados e de sua boca aberta caia uma grande quantidade de baba.

Franzindo a testa, Rikuo tentou ignorar a estranha expressão no rosto do adolescente mais velho.

- Gomen nasai, eu não estava prestando atenção...

O jovem parou de falar quando percebeu que o colega nem parecia escutar em tudo, sua total e inteira atenção estáva em algo mais a frente. Curioso, Rikuo seguiu direção da coisa que tomou a atenção do moreno mais velho.

Foi como se alguém tivesse ligados os sons de tudo e todos a sua volta, o jovem podia ouvir de longe os suspiros de adimiração e cobiça dos meninos e ver os olhares de inveja das garotas ao redor, Rikuo sabia exatamente o porquê de tento rebuliço, saindo dos dormitórios, tão bela e radiante como sempre, estáva Akashya Moka.

- É Moka-san! - disse um dos fan-boys.

- Ela está tão linda como sempre! –falou o outro.

- Ela parece estar cercada por luz. –acrescentou outro. Seu rosto se tornando um profundo tom de beterraba, seus olhos brilhando como estrelas no céu noturno.

- ELA É ESTONTEANTE! –guinchou de excitação o menino na frente de Rikuo, que parecia ter finalmente congelado. Seu grito foi tão repentino, que fez o menino mais jovem dar um salto para trás cobrindo os ouvidos abusados. - Akashya Moka é obviamente a garota mais bonita da escola.

Essa afirmação foi seguida por um coro de "YOSH!" de todos. Enquanto praticamente todos os meninos perto dos dormitórios pareciam prestes a explodir de "amor", as garotas simplesmente olharam com desprezo, quanto seus olhos não podiam esconder uma pitada de inveja da colega de cabelos brilhantes.

Rikuo os assistia toda a interação, um pouco chocado.

Ele sabia que sua nova amiga era muito bonita e popular, mais nunca imaginou que ela era tão popular assim em menos de uma semana, "_E hoje é só o segundo dia de aulas_."-penssou, um pouco preocupado com o que aconteceria no resto do ano.

Não demorou muito para a garota rosada finalmente notar o meio-youkai meio escondido entre a multidão (de fans-boys enlouquecidos) Seus olhos brilharam imediatamente. E, para o espanto (e grande constrangimento) de Rikuo ela se jogou em seus braços em um abraço amigável (para os olhos de seus "admiradores", aquele abraço poderia ser tudo menos amigável).

- Ohayo, Rikuo-kun! – seu sorriso brilhava mais do que mil diamantes, quando ela cumprimentou o menino vermelho. Meio sufocado (para uma garota tão delicada, sua força era impressionante), meio constrangido.

Rikuo sorriu de volta meio hesitante.

- Ohayo, Moka-san.

Quando os dois finalmente se separam, o menino de cabelos castanhos podia sentir suas costas arderem com a intenção assassina que emanava diretamente pra ele. Em vez de se sentir intimidado, ele apenas sorriu sem jeito, sem saber se deveria sentir culpado ou ter pena das pobres almas apaixonadas.

Tentando se livrar dos olhares assassinos ao seu redor, ele rapidamente tomou a mão de Moka (o gesto só causou os brilhos multiplicarem em intensidade) e a arrastou em direção a academia, murmurando algo como, "_Vamos nos atrasar_."

Um borrão azul chamou sua atenção.

Olhando pro lado ele franziu a testa, o garoto podia jurar que havia alguém ali.

Kurono Kurumo sorriu do seu esconderijo, nas sombras de uma arvore, não muito longe do casal que acabara de sair.

Ela encontrou a vitima perfeita para realizar o seu plano. O amiguinho de sua mais nova rival seria a isca perfeita para esmagar completamente Akashya Moka do seu caminho e realizar seu plano de escravizar todos os meninos da Academia Youkai.

E, ainda melhor, ela ainda poderia se divertir muito com ele, afinal o garoto era até bonitinho. Sorrindo de orelha a orelha ela seguiu os dois escondida na escuridão entre as arvores mantendo uma distancia razoável para não ser vista.

Agora ela só precisava esperar a hora certa.

O caminho até a academia foi repleto de um silêncio desconfortável. Especialmente para o jovem de óculos, que estáva cendo vigiado por um par de brilhantes olhos verdes. Rikuo andava rigidamente enquanto tentava ignorar o olhar persistente de Moka, que não haviam saído dele dês de que deixaram os dormitórios minutos atrás.

A rosada o observava com interesse e uma pitada de curiosidade mal escondida. O jovem se sentia como um objeto enigmático que a moça ainda não conseguira decifrar. Ele poderia até tolerar seus olhos persistentemente fixos nele, se ela fosse mais discreta sobre isso. Rikuo queria chorar, a menina vampira nem sequer tentava esconder sua curiosidade, mais do que óbvia. Não agüentando mais, o moreno finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Hai, Moka-chan?

Imediatamente a menina corou e desviou o olhar (Rikuo quase suspirou de alívio), envergonhada por ter sido pega olhando.

- Ano, Rikou-kun… - Falou ela sem encará-lo, seu rosto ainda possuía um tom rosado. –Eu não me lembro muito da noite passada.

Rikuo enrijeceu (novamente), ele se lembrava muito bem da noite passada, infelizmente. Seu sangue fervia só de pensar no que Saizou teria feito a Moka se ele não tivesse chegada em tempo. Pela primeira vez ele desejou ter, ele mesmo, espancado tanto que ele iria desejar morrer rápidamente, depois Rikuo iria arrastá-lo para Moka e fazê-lo implorar por seu perdão, só aí ele _poderia_ pensar em acabar com a miséria do bastardo.

Ele piscou espantado com o pensamento em que acabara de ter. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa violenta por natureza, até seu lado youkai só lutava quando necessário. Porque ele estáva pensando em torturar Saizou agora, na noite passada tudo o que pensava era em proteger Moka, de onde esses pensamentos homicidas estáva vindo? Se o rosário não tivesse se rompido será que ele teria matado o menino youkai? Sim, ele poderia. Rikuo Imediatamente se sentiu mal com essa descoberta. Ele nunca havia matado ninguém por capricho, era tudo para proteger suas pessoas preciosas. Porque ele estáva reagindo dessa maneira extranha por causa de uma tentativa de estrupo?

- O rosário falou comigo esta manhã.

Rikuo quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés com essa afirmação. Surpreso ele voltou sua total atenção para a garota ao seu lado, que finalmente podia olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sério? –Deixo escapar o menino. Ele ainda se lembrava da vampira esguia de longos cabelos prateados, olhos tão púrpura quanto sangue quente e irradiava uma onda de medo que poderia fazer qualquer youkai de nível inferior implorar aos seus pés por misericórdia. Rikuo raramente viu uma mulher irradiar tanto poder antes. Moka da noite parecia ter um efeito estranho sobre ele, Rikuo ainda não sabia se era bom ou mau.

-O que ele disse? – terminou.

A menina olhou para baixo, a franja rosada caiu sobre seus olhos.

- É verdade que você é o neto de Nurarihyon?- Perguntou. O menino abriu a boca para responder, mais interrompido por uma risada sem graça que veio de Moka. Rikuo olhou assustado para ela, parecia antinatural uma risada tão oca e sem humor ter saído dos lábios rosados de sua doce amiga. O que estava acontecendo? Poucos minutos atrás Moka estava perfeitamente bem. Ele havia feito alguma coisa errada?

- Impossível. Não há nenhuma maneira, não é? –pediu ela, era uma pergunta retórica então Rikuo não respondeu. A menina continuou. -Dizem que Nurarihyon se casou com uma humana há muito tempo atrás, e que ambos tiveram um filho e este filho atualmente também se casou com um ser humano. Desse casamento nasceu o atual herdeiro do clã. As pessoas dizem que ele é muito mais humano do que youkai. –Rikuo se sentiu mal do estomago, já imaginado para onde essa conversa estava indo. – Mas... Não é verdade. Certo Rikuo-kun? Você não é essa pessoa, né Rikuo-kun? – A garota quase implorara agora, com um sorriso falso e tremulo. Cortinas de lágrimas escorriam de seus grandes olhos cor de esmeraldas.

Rikuo a encarava com olhos arregalados de choque. Ele não estava entendendo nada, porque Moka estava chorando?

- Eu...

- Eu odeio Humanos...

Rikuo sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa. Seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais, e sua pele empalideceu. O jovem senhor da noite sentiu seu coração quebrar em pedaços com essa frase. Moka odiava humanos. Ela o odiava!

- Eu... Eu na verdade, vim de uma escola humana...

Rikuo ouviu em silêncio a história da menina youkai, que, para a sua surpresa não era muito diferente do que havia acontecido com ele anos atrás, e acabou com o jovem Rikuo renegando seu lado ayakashi e se esforçar para ser um humano perfeito. Se não fosse por Gyuuki abrir seus olhos, ainda hoje ele estaria renegando que ele é.

Mais o que aconteceu com Moka foi pior, ela foi ignorada praticamente toda sua infância, tachada de mentirosa e obrigada a permanecer sozinha, sem mencionar as piadas maldosas que ela era obrigada a suportar. E tudo por causa de sua honestidade. Rikuo não podia culpá-la por odiar humanos, ela só viu o lado perverso deles. Ele a entendia muito bem, mas não significa que a dor em seu coração não diminuiu. O moreno não podia fazer nada se a vampira o odiava. Mais ele não podia deixar Moka se envenenar por causa de um falso ódio por humanos que só lhe faria mal.

Com essa idéia em mente, ele se curvou humildemente para a Ayakashi de olhos bonitos.

- Gomen nasai. Eu sinto muito. -Foi à vez de Moka olhar chocada, seus olhos úmidecidos pelas lágrimas se arregalaram com a visão. -Não posso culpá-la por nos odiar. Mais lhe peço, que de mais uma chance para os humanos. Nem todos são maldosos, como aquelas pessoas que te machucarão. Pra mim, tanto humanos e youkais são preciosos. E eu odiaria vê-los se machucar. -Ele hesitou um pouco, como se estivesse em duvida no que dizer a seguir.

- Você também é preciosa pra mim, Moka-san. -os olhos de Moka se arregalaram um pouco mais com isso. – Você ainda quer ser minha amiga?

A jovem de longos cabelos rosa, não disse nada por um longo tempo. Muito chocada para esboçar reação ou muito menos, palavras. Rikuo levou o seu silêncio como um não.

- Eu... Entendo...

Com isso, ele deu as costas para a menina, e seguiu em frente, sem mesmo olhar pra trás.

-Matte...

Quando finalmente Moka conseguiu se recuperar o suficiente para falar, já era tarde de mais o moreno já desaparecera de vista.

Sozinha, ela estava novamente sozinha...

Das sombras a menina de olhos violeta sorriu, ela não podia ouvir a conversa do casal, mais pela expressão de miséria no rosto bonito do rapaz quando ele saiu (praticamente fugiu), Moka havia acabado de dispensá-lo.

Ela sorriu. _Perfeito_, absolutamente perfeito.

"_Finalmente, chegou a hora que colocar meu precioso plano em ação_",

Lançando um ultimo olhar venenoso para a vampira (que estava limpando as lágrimas), asas negras de couro brotou de suas costas quando ela se lançou ao céu atrás de sua vitima.

Hoje, era o seu dia de sorte.

Rikuo suspirou, com isso aconteceu? Num momento eles estavam rindo e brincando, no próximo...

Ele suspirou novamente, de repente cansado. Será que ele exagerou? Fugir assim, sem mesmo esperar por uma resposta decente. Moka estava confusa, ele sabia. Mais ele não podia agüentar, aquele silêncio sufocante estava matando-o, e de repente ele não se importava mais com resposta.

Agora ele se sentia culpado por deixar uma garota indefesa (quase indefesa, dependendo do ponto de vista) sozinha no meio do nada. Ele podia jurar que podia ouvir a voz de Nurarihyon zombar dele dentro de sua cabeça.

_Não foi uma decisão muito esperta, neto estúpido._

- Cale a boca vovô. –Resmungou frustrado.

Talvez ele deveria voltar, e acompanhar Moka até a academia. _Só, pra ter certeza que ela vai ficar segura..._

"_Não._"-penssou, balançando a cabeça. "_Ela provavelmente não quer minha companhia_."

Desamparado, ele chutou a pedra que estava no seu caminho. A pedra rolou até a margem da lagoa e caiu, criando ondulações na água.

- Há... Dareka...

Os olhos de Rikuo se arregalaram, havia mais alguém aqui? Ele olhou para todos os lados em busca do som, sem duvida feminino. Então ele a viu, do outro lado da margem, uma garota de belos cabelos azuis. Ela parecia ter caído de joelhos e segurava o peito em dor.

- Dareka... Me... Ajude...

Sem pensar duas vezes, o moreno correu rapidamente em direção a menina doente, com intenção de ajudá-la.

- Daijobu ka?

A garota olhou pra cima, Rikuo engasgou quando se viu olhando para um par de brilhantes olhos violeta, "Lindo..." - Penssou. Então franziu a testa, "Não é o momento para pensar sobre isso, baka." Concentrando-se novamente na garota, ele se ajoelhou a seu lado.

- Precisa de ajuda para se levantar?

- Oh sim, obrigada. –agradeceu à jovem tomando a mão estendida. O menino a ajudou a se levantar, segurando-a pela cintura, para que a menina não caísse. – Há muito obrigada. Eu estava tão assustada, de repente eu me senti tonta.

Rikuo balançou a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, eu vou levá-la a enfermaria, não se preocupe...

- Há, você é tão gentil. –A menina sorriu diabolicamente para si mesma, se apertando mais contra o peito do rapaz, se certificando que seus seios fartos estivessem tocando o corpo de seu "salvador". Ela olhou pra cima e quase riu de satisfação, o menino estava corando, seu corpo tensso. Mais fora isso ele não fez nenhuma menção de se afastar.

- Eu sempre tive um corpo fraco. –Continuou a menina. –E... M-Meu peito... –Com isso ela se afastou um pouco se peito "acidentalmente" tocou no braço do menino, fazendo as bochechas de Rikuo se tornar um tom mais escuro de vermelho. – Meu peito, - ela gemeu. -Parece que vai queimar.

Ela agarrou o braço do moreno entre os seios, como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Rikuo corou três tons de vermelho, o suor escorria de sua testa. O que aquela garota esquisita estava fazendo? Se ela não estivesse passando mal...

"_Recomponha-se". –_Ele disse pra si mesmo. "_Você é o senhor do Pandemônio, ela é apenas uma garota passando mal, e você está ajudando-a chegar à enfermaria. Ela com certeza __**não**__ está fletando com você!" - Concluiu engolindo em seco. _

- Olhe nos meus olhos, Rikuo-kun. –chamou. Ele imediatamente olhou pra baixo, os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os brilhantes olhos violeta brilhantes e inocentes. Espere, ele não se lembrava de dar seu nome a ela... – Meu nome é Kurono Kurumu. Seja gentil comigo.

**CHARME**

Olhos violetas ampliar e irradiar um brilho roxo. Imediatamente Rikuo sentiu-se como se tivesse afundando na água, sua mente estava letárgica e confusa.

**Abrace-me forte...**

Sem nem pensar o menino se viu abraçando sugestivamente a garota azul, ela riu e gritou quando o seu corpo foi rodeado por braços fortes.

- Aaaaah! O que você está fazendo?

"_Sim, o que eu estou fazendo_?_" _

**Abrace-me**

**Abrace-me**

**Abrace-me**

"_Não_ _importa..._"

Não muito longe do casal, Akashya Moka assistia a cena com olhos tristes. Quem era aquela menina? Por que Rikuo-kun estava abraçando-a?

- Por que, Rikuo-kun?

O restante do dia foi totalmente estranho, até a hora que os dois chegaram a academia, Rikuo já conseguia agir normalmente, ele descobriu que Kurumu-san era de sua classe e se sentava duas carteiras atrás dele na fileira ao lado. Pouco depois do sinal, Moka apareceu, seus olhos esmeraldas olhavam fixamente pra ele como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa mais não podia, ela olhava do menino para Kurumu como se ela esperasse que os dois pulassem um no outro no meio da sala. A menina de cabelos azuis apenas sorria para a rosada, e piscava ou dava risadinhas para Rikuo em todas as oportunidades que conseguia.

O menino apenas sorria sem jeito, nesses momentos, ele podia ver Moka pelo canto do olho, ela os observava fixamente com um olhar enigmático no rosto delicado. Todas as vezes que ela percebia que havia sido pega olhando, ela desviava rapidamente os olhos para a/o Professor/a e fazia anotações em seu caderno como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quando isso ocorria, Rikuo podia jurar que havia pego uma centelha de ciúmes em seus olhos verdes.

Impossível.

O menino mordeu os lábios, ele se sentia culpado por essa situação, era como se ele estivesse traindo a Ayakashi de cabelo rosa, mais foi ela que não queria mais nada com ele não é? Ela odiava humanos não?

Talvez ela mudou de idéia? Talvez fosse por isso que ela parecia querer falar alguma coisa, quando ela pareceu para na sala mais cedo?

Seu coração bateu animadamente em expectativa. Quando as aulas terminassem a primeira coisa que ele ia fazer era falar com a menina, e resolver essa confusão de uma vez por todas.

"_Espere por mim Moka-san_!"

Penssou feliz, quando colocava um ponto final em suas anotações.

"_Quem era aquela garota? O que ela é Rikuo-kun?"_

Esse foi o primeiro penssamento de Akashya Moka quando ela praticamente fugiu da sala de aula quando o último sinal tocou.

"(...)_ Não posso culpá-la por nos odiar. Mais peço lhe, que de mais uma chance para os humanos." – _Era isso o que ele lhe disse àquela hora. Ela se lembrou. _"Você também é __preciosa__ pra mim, Moka-san."_

- Rikuo-kun. É verdade? –Ela suspirou. –O que eu fiz? Eu não conheço eu mesma...

"_Ei pare! Essa não é hora de se deprimir. Estão tramando contra você."_

- Hã? –Então ela ouviu.

- Você é uma vampira, certo? –Disse uma voz. Os olhos de Moka se arregalaram quando ela se virou. Lá em cima, sentada no corrimão da escadaria estava à garota de cabelos azuis, sorrindo friamente pra ela. – Pelo menos, é o que os rumores falam... Akashya Moka-san...

Nura Rikuo quase tropeçou, nos próprios pés, enquanto tentava seguir a menina vampira. Moka conseguira (de alguma forma) escorregar da sala de aula, mais rápido do que Nurarihyon de uma conta de restaurante.

Agora um Rikuo atrapalhado (quase desesperado) se esquivava da multidão de estudantes nos corredores a procura da amiga desaparecida.

- Ei! Olhe pra onde anda moleque.

- Gomen nasai.

O menino suspirou exasperado. Com essa, já era a quinta vez que ele acidentalmente esbarrou em alguém. Dês de quando ficou tão difícil de atravessa um simples corredor? Se ele pudesse se transformar... Ele poderia passar por essa mutidão sem sequer ser notado.

"_Mais é impossível, agora."- ele penssou, desanimado. _

Era dia no momento, e ele só poderia se transformar em youkai a noite, ou na escuridão. Mais mesmo sem essa limitação, ele ainda não poderia andar por aí na sua forma noturna. Na Academia Youkai era proibido revelar sua verdadeira forma.

"_Puff, como se algumas pessoas se importam com regras_."- Ele penssou amargamente, lembrando-se de Saizou.

- Cara, você não vai acreditar. –Rikuo inclinou um pouco com a cabeça (com pouco interesse) com a voz animada de um senpai.

- O que foi cara? –pediu o amigo, encostado em uma parede não muito longe do menino mais jovem.

- Akashya Moka e Kurono Kurumu; - O primeiro menino tinha total atenção de Rikuo, agora. - Então discutindo perto da escadaria!

A boca do segundo menino caiu aberta.

- Incrível! –exclamou, com olhos sonhadores. Então ele parou por um segundo, como se tivesse esquecido que tinha algo importante para fazer, e acabara de se lembrar em cima da hora. – O que estamos fazendo aqui! Estamos perdendo todo o show! Vamos pra lá, _agora_.

Com isso ele arrastou o colega pelo colarinho corredor abaixo. Sem perder tempo Rikuo os seguiu. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais esquisitas, porque Moka e Kurumu estavam brigando?

**Cuidado**

Rikuo se encolheu um pouco, surpreendido pela voz em sua cabeça. Mais mesmo assim ele continuou em frente, não importa quanto tempo passe, ele ainda não podia se acostumar com as conversas com seu lado youkai. Era apenas... Estranho.

"_O que?" _- perguntou, fazendo o melhor para manter o rosto inexpressivo.

**Aquela garota Kurumu. Ela não é confiável.**

Rikuo franziu atesta.

"_Por quê?"_

**Ela nos enfeitiçou.**

"_O que? Como?" _

**No lago. **– respondeu a voz meio impaciente. – **Eu não estou certo de como, mais você não se lembra de se sentir estranho?**

Rikuo assistiu pensativo, era por isso que ele não podia pensar direito? Ou muito menos se controlar. Ele quase corou ao se lembrar o que ele tinha feito a Kurumu mais cedo no dia. Balançando a cabeça o menino tentou se livrar dos pensamentos constrangedores.

"_Hai, era como se eu não pudesse pensar direito ou controlar o meu corpo."_

**Exatamente. Seja o que for que aquela onna fez conosco, não é nada de bom.**

Rikuo estremeceu e franziu a testa. Isso não era bom, o que poderia... Então seus olhos se arregalaram atrás dos óculos, em realização.

"_Você acha q..."_

**Hai, eu acredito que esse "feitiço" seja parte de seu medo.**

"_Você já tentou cortá-lo?" _

**Foi à primeira coisa que fiz, quando percebi... Mais não pude.**

O jovem notou que havia certo constrangimento e irritação na voz de sua contra parte. Os olhos de Rikuo se arregalaram.

"_Como?" _

**Eu também não sei. **- O senhor da noite suspirou. -**Seu medo é diferente de alguma forma. Não posso chegar até você quando ele está agindo. **- Sua voz assumiu um tom mais escuro. - **Não sei com certeza que tipo de youkai ela é, mas... Faça o que fizer... Não a deixe nos beijar, se não, estaremos condenados...**

Com esse toque sinistro, a voz desapareceu para o fundo de sua mente. Rikuo engoliu em ceco, ele tinha um mal presentemente do que estava por vir.

Ele continuou em frente, tentando ignorar a sensação de mal pressagio que entorpecia o seu corpo a cada passo que dava.

- Adimita, Akashya Moka. -Acusou a menina de cabelos curtos, apontando o indicador para uma Moka assustada. - Você, está com Rikuo apenas pelo seu sangue não é?

-O q... -Moka franziu a testa sem entender. O que a youkai queria dizer?

Kurumu lhe deu um sorriso superior.

-Você acha que eu não percebi? O seu cheiro. -os olhos verdes de Moka se arregalaram ligeiramente. - Dês do momento em que eu estava tão perto dele. Ele tem um cheiro muito bom. Exatamente como um... Humano.

Os brilhantes olhos de Moka se arregalaram ainda mais a comparação, ou seria uma acusação?

- O sangue dele é delicioso não é? -continuou Kurumo. - Você está usando-o como refeição não é mesmo?

- Não! Eu... Não estou usando ele. -Afirmou a menina

-Moka-san! - Interrompeu Rikuo. O menino havia surgido de um corredor lateral meio desajeitado, seu olhar chocolate fixos em Moka petrificada no meio do corredor.

- Eu sinto muito. -Continuou o menino meio constrangido, meio culpado. -Por ter saído daquela maneira. Eu d...

- Haaa, Rikuo-kun!

O menino quase caiu com o peso do corpo (peitos) da jovem de olhos violeta, quando ela se jogou sobre ele abraçando-o por seu pescoço. Rikuo corou dez tons de vermelho quando sentiu seus seios achatados sobre ele. Moka apenas assistiu os dois com irritação crescente.

-Muito obrigada por hoje cedo!

- Não foi nada Kurumo-chan. -O menino riu sem graça quando tentava afastas a garota peituda de cima dele. Pelo canto do olho ele viu Moka cerrar os punhos fervendo de raiva, ele estremeceu, a menina rosada parecia prestes a explodir alguma coisa.

Mais antes que o jovem senhor da noite conseguisse se livrar completamente de Kurumu Moka explodiu.

- Você está sendo enganado, Rikuo-kun! -gritou meio desesperada e irritada. -Kurumu não é sua amiga!

O menino meio que arregalou os olhos. É claro que ele sabia disso, seu lado youkai o alertara minutos atrás. Mais como Moka poderia saber?

- Que besteira! Como pode disser algo assim? – Se intrometeu Kurunu com uma expressão ofendida. Rikuo franziu a testa, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, a garota pequena de cabelos azuis soltou um suspiro dolorido e começou a desabar pra trás os olhos serrados num meio desmaio, por instinto o menino de óculos a pegou antes que pudesse bater no chão.

- Ooohhh, estou ficando tonta de novo... – Ela "implorou", levantando o rosto corado para Rikuo meio surpreso. - Por favor, leve-me á enfermaria.

**CHARME**

Olhos violetas ampliar e irradiar um brilho roxo. Imediatamente Rikuo voltou a sentir aquela estranha sensação de afundando na água, sua mente começou a ficar letárgica e confusa. Ela o havia pego novamente no "feitiço" de controle, mais dessa vez, alerta, Rikuo começou a lutar contra a força que tentava controlá-lo, mais era inútil.

Tudo o que ele poderia fazer agora era ficar parado, seus braços segurando firmemente a cintura fina de Kurumu.

Inconsciente do dilema do melhor amigo, Moka continuo com seu alerta.

- Por... Por favor, acredite em min. - Praticamente implorou a garota rosada. "_Eu acredito em você._" Rikuo queria desesperadamente gritar essa resposta para a menina triste, mas não importa o quanto tentasse seu corpo não respondia. – Está garota é perigosa, Rikuo-kun, Você não pode confiar nela!

- Verdade? - Rikuo ouviu-se disser, sua voz soava estranhamente fria e oca. De repente o menino tinha medo do que poderia disser a vampira. – Não era você que me rejeitou quando eu estava sendo o tempo todo sincero com você? – Moka congelou com essas palavras frias, os orbes esmeradas arregalaram-se, culpa corroia seu peito.

"_Por favor, não diga mais nada, Por favor, não diga mais nada_..." - O menino repetia silenciosamente essas palavras pra si mesmo.

- Akashya Moka, você é a única pessoa que eu nunca deveria ter confiado.

"_Não!_" - Rikuo gritou em sua mente horroriza com as palavras horríveis que saíram de sua própria boca. - "_Sinto muito, Moka-san. Perdoe-me." _- Ele se sentia perdido, novamente... 

Os olhos de Moka se encheram de lágrimas, ela mordeu os lábios para não chorar, mais foi inútil, lágrimas quentes começaram a derramar pelo seu belo rosto, ferida, envergonha, a menina deu as costas para o casal e fugiu. Ela queria chegar o mais longe possível dali, o mais longe possível da pessoa que já chamou de amigo.

"_Vitória_!"

Kurumo sorriu pra si mesma, seu plano foi um sucesso. Akashya Moka acabara de ser eliminada do jogo. A vitória estava a um passo dela.

"_Moka..."_

Era a única coisa que o jovem senhor da escuridão podia pensar. Como ele pode ser tão idiota para disser coisas tão horríveis, para a sua primeira amiga!? O menino sabia que foi o "medo" de Kurumu que forçara sair de sua boca todas as aquelas palavras irracionais. Mas, por algum motivo, Rikuo não poderia culpar a menina peituda.

Não. Ele, somente ele era culpado. As palavras frias haviam saído de sua boca afinal, mesmo que ele estivesse sob controle de um "feitiço". Nada o que pudesse dizer a si mesmo podia diminuir a dor do seu coração culpado. Ele a havia feito chora... Novamente.

- Gomen nasai. - repetiu baixinho pra si mesmo. Ele estava fazendo muito disso hoje...

Inconscientemente pra ele, Kurono Kurumu estáva no céu. Ela finalmente havia conseguido fazer Moka chorar. A menina azul queria gritar de alegria, mas, não queria chamar atenção do companheiro perdido em pensamentos dolorosos sentado ao lado da sua cama de enfermaria. Seu plano estava quase completo, só faltava uma pequena coisinha...

- Rikuo-kun.

Moka estava chorando, sentada em um degrau em algum lugar da academia. As palavras frias de Rikuo continuavam a martela em sua cabeça.

" _Akashya Moka, você é a única pessoa que eu nunca deveria ter confiado."_

"(...)_ nunca deveria ter confiado..."_

Ela se sentia a pessoa mais horrível do mundo. Mais era verdade não é? Ele a havia chamado de amiga, ele confiou nela, ele havia arriscado a sua vida para protegê-la quando Saizou tentou molestá-la. E quanto a ela? O que ela fez por ele? Nada. Ela penas sugou o seu sangue (ele não pareceu se importar muito com isso), o rejeitou por causa de quem ele era e não trouxe nada mais do que problemas para o menino dês de que eles se conheceram.

- Eu... Sou, uma péssima amiga. – Moka chorou pra si mesma, seu coração afundando cada vez mais no fundo de seu peito.

_É claro! _– gritou em realização a voz feminina em sua cabeça. Moka se assustou quanto o rosário pendurado no seu pescoço pareceu ganhar vida por conta própria. – _Como ela é esperta. Rikuo está sendo manipulado!_

-Hã?

_É chamado de "Chame"_ - Continuou a vampira. – _Uma magia que faz a pessoa do sexo oposto tornar-se seu escravo._

- C-como? –perguntou Moka sem entender. Vendo que sua outra eu estava perdida, a vampira no rosário continuou sua explicação.

_A Succubus é um monstro que seduz homens. Um homen que receber o beijo de um succubus é amaldiçoado em ser seu escravo, por toda a eternidade. _

Moka humana engasgou horrorizada, como isso era possível? Rikuo era o senhor da noite não era? Ele era poderoso o suficiente para se safar...

_Não importa quão poderoso ele seja__._ - Disse a vampira com irritação. - _Ele ainda é um homen, e um ser humano no momento. Ele tão propenso a cair em seu encanto quanto qualquer outro homen. _

_Corra! -_ Alertou. -_ Nesse exato momento é possível que ele ainda seja ele mesmo_...

Kurumu corou quando ela olhou para o menino abaixo dela. Mesmo com os óculos cobrindo parte do seu rosto, o menino era absolutamente lindo. Seus olhos castanhos eram quentes, e pareciam aquecer todo o seu corpo, como chocolate quente no inverno.

Por um momento a succubus o observou muda. Ele não parecia tão bonito essa manhã...

"_Concentre_-_se_ _Kurumu_." - disse a menina pra si mesma. - "_Você que deveria estar seduzindo-o, não o contrario." – _Ela olhou para Nura Rikuo abaixo dela, ohos castanhos vibrados. Ela mordeu os lábios, ela estáva tão perto, Kurumu não podei simplesmente desistir e morrer na praia, não agora. "_Sinto muito, mais eu prometo que seria boa pra você..." _com a convicção renovada, a jovem continuou em frente.

Seus lábios começaram a se aproximar. Os olhos de Rikuo se arregalaram com a aproximação repentina, a voz escura do seu lado youkai surgiu em sua mente.

"**Faça o que fizer não a deixe nos beijar**."

"_Droga"_, ele imediatamente começou a se debater mentalmente. Ele tinha de evitar esse beijo a qualquer custo.

- Pa-pa-re...

Ele foi ignorado. "_Com esse beijo, eu derrotarei definitivamente Akashya Moka."_

**Beije-me**

"_Eu não posso."_

**Beije-me**

"_Eu não posso."_

**BEIJE-ME**

"EU NÃO POSSO!

- Eu... Consegui? – A menina perguntou baixinho pra si mesma, os olhos semi abertos. – O que? – seus olhos bonitos cor de violeta se arregalaram de choque, em vez de ter seus lábios sobre os do menino, a garota se viu abraçada. De alguma maneira o menino havia conseguido quebrar seu feitiço. Mais como? Como?

- Gomen, Kurumu-san. - Falou o menino. - Desculpe-me mais eu não posso.

Raiva.

- Impossível! - rosnou a menina se afastando, seu corpo todo tremia de raiva. – Mesmo eu sendo irresistível...

Rikuo só podia olhar assustado, quando o corpo pequeno da menina tremia de raiva descontrolada.

- Porque você me recusa?! Ela é tão melhor do que eu?

- Ku...

- Eu fiz tudo por você. – Rugiu a menina antes que Rikuo pudesse falar qualquer coisa. – Algumas coisas até vergonhosas!

Os olhos castanhos do menino se ampliaram quando assas de morcego rasgaram as costas da menina de cabelos azuis. Ela estava revelando sua verdadeira forma.

- Até hoje nunca perdi pra ninguém! Se Akashya Moka não tivesse aparecido...

- Kurumu...

- Agora estou furiosa!

Succubus. Finalmente percebeu Rikuo, então era por isso que ele foi manipulado tão facilmente. Sua mão direita foi direto para onde deveria estar sua katana, mais tudo o que encontrou foi vazio. O menino gemeu se lembrou que ele havia deixado-a no dormitório mais cedo.

Ótimo, agora ele estava completamente indefeso e preso em um quarto com uma Succubus furiosa, em pleno dia.

- Eu vou matar todos que tenham a ver com ela!

Rikuo se encolheu e se preparou para se esquivar das garras letais da youkai enlouquecida de cabelos azuis. Mas antes que qualquer um deles poderia agir a porta bateu violentamente contra a parede, dando passagem a uma Moka obstinada.

- Moka! - Gritou Rikuo genuinamente surpreso.

- Rikuo-kun. - arfou a menina, se recuperando de sua corrida para a enfermaria. Então seus olhos esmeraldas caíram sobre a succubus completamente transformada. – Tire sua mão dele!

- Ai. –Gritou Kurumu quando foi empurrada violentamente pela força monstruosa de Moka.

Rikuo assistiu com olhos arregalados a youkai de cabelos azuis vôo pra fora da janela aberta da enfermaria. Ele engoliu em seco, Moka poderia ser bastante assustadora nessa forma humana aparentemente Inofensível.

- Corra o quanto é tempo, Rikuo-kun. - Gritou Moka da janela.

O menino franziu a testa. Ela estava falando sério? Ele olhou para o rosto determinado da vampira, por um momento ele jurou que viu o rosto de Tsurara sobrepondo-se ao dela. Era a mesma expressão que a yuki-onna usava quando estava prestes a se sacrificar para protegê-lo. Seus olhos escureceram, ele não podia permitir isso.

Ele balanço a cabeça.

- Me desculpe mais eu não posso fazer isso.

Não ouve reação da menina, quando ela continuou falando.

- Sinto muito por envolvê-lo nisso Rikuo-kun. – A menina não o encarava enquanto falava, era como se ela estivesse envergonhada de encará-lo. - Ela é um succubus. Parece que ela quer vingança, e pra isso ela te escolheu como alvo.

"_Moka_..."

O menino lamentou mentalmente, ele sabia que era culpado por essa reação.

- Moka, eu...

- Humpf, para ser jogada tão longe assim... - Interrompeu a Succubus da janela, tanto Rikuo e Moka se viraram para encarar a youkai, que havia se recuperara do empurrão violento. - Parece mesmo um poder vampirico... Dessa aqui... E eu matarei todos vocês.

Sem hesitar a menina de olhos verdes correu para a porta, mas antes de sair ela se virou para o jovem.

- Fique aqui Rikuo-kun. – sem esperar por uma resposta, a menina vampira correu para o que seria sua morte certa.

Xingando sua estupidez mentalmente, Rikuo a seguiu. Ele não deixaria Moka morrer por causa de uma vingança mesquinha. Se ele não fosse tão idiota, nada disso teria acontecido...

Quando o menino finalmente a alcançou a jovem vampira já estava do lado de fora da academia, pronta qualquer ataque que a youkai de cabelo azul poderia lançar a ela. Seus bonitos olhos verdes brilhavam de determinação.

"_Eu vou te proteger Rikuo-kun, não importa como!"_

- Moka! - A menina se voltou para o rapaz que acabara de surgir pela porta. "_Rikuo-kun. O que ele está fazendo? Não é seguro aqui!" _– O que você está fazendo?!

- Rikuo-kun? Fique a onde está não é seguro aqui...

- O que estão fazendo quando estão prestes a morrer? - Falou a voz gelada Kurumu, suas garras afiadas ao sol do final de tarde. Moka e Rikuo pularam fora do caminho quando uma arvore foi cortada ao meio com facilidade.

"_Que afiado."_ - Rikuo não pode deixar de se surpreender. Mas ele não teve muito tempo para penssar, a Succubus já estava se preparando para outro ataque, seu alvo era Moka que se erguia protetoramente a frente dele.

- Hahaha! Monstro estúpido! Tudo o que você tem é força! – Zombou a youkai da noite. – Parece que no fim, Rikuo só será um estorvo! Agora desista...

- Rikuo-kun. Eu sei que eu não tenho sido uma boa amiga pra você.

"_Eu não me importo se ele é humano ou youkai..."_

- Eu quero proteger você Rikuo-kun. - O menino olhou mudo pra ela. – Eu não quero perder você!

"_Essa é... A maior verdade do meu coração..."_

Os olhos esmeraldas de Moka faiscavam de coragem e determinação quando ela olhou desafiadoramente para a succubus.

- Se você quer lutar com alguém lute só comigo!

- Não me faça rir!

Garras vermelhas brilharam no ar.

Os brilhantes olhos verdes da menina se arregalaram quando seu corpo colidiu com o chão, a menina se viu presa contra o peito do jovem ligeiramente mais alto, que havia caído sobre ela.

Não muito longe Kurumu rosnou de raiva, acabara de perder um alvo fácil. A Succubus não estava feliz.

- Não diga coisas estúpidas. – Disse a voz rouca do menino perto do seu ouvido. Pelo canto do olho, Moka podia ver o sangue pingar da ferida em seu ombro. – Eu não vou fugir, e deixar uma preciosa amiga para traz! Eu confio minha vida a você, Moka... - Os olhos da menina se arregalaram ainda mais. - Moka-san, me perdoe por ser tão idiota e dizer aquelas coisas horríveis para você.

- Rikuo-kun? – Lagrimas de felicidade escorriam dos olhos da menina. Ele acabara de disser o que ela ouviu?!

- Eu confio em você, Moka-chan. - Sorriu. - Eu prometo nunca vou te abandonar. Então, por favor vamos lutar juntos apartir de agora.

Ela apenas olhou pra ele muda por um segundo, mas então seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso radiante.

-Hai.

Ouve uma explosão de energia espiritual quando o rosário foi retirado. Rikuo cobriu os olhos para evitar se cegar pela luz intença que engolira a menina de cabelos rosa.

- Uah! O que é isso? Como isso acontece? – Gritou Kurumu pega pela luz enquanto se preparava para outro ataca letal. - Que redemoinho de energia espiritual é esse?

Os olhos violeta da succubus de cabelo azul se arregalaram, lá em baixo no meio do redemoinho de energia espiritual estava Moka, seu longo cabelo rosa estava lentamente assumindo um tom bonito de prateado.

- Impossível! Seu cabelo rosa está se transformando em branco? Isso significa que... Essa é sua verdadeira forma? - A succubus temeu quando os olhos uma vez verde esmeraldas de Moka agora haviam assumido um tom de púrpura. – Isso é... Uma verdadeira vampira...

Rikuo se afastou, segurando o braço ferido com uma mão, na outra o rosário prateado com o rubi vermelho no centro. Seus olhos castanhos se fixaram na vampira de cabelos prateados na sua frente, Moka vampira era realmente uma figura intimidadora de frente, ele chiou quando seu sangue demoníaco ferveu em suas veias em reconhecimento a um youkai poderoso. Mas diferente do dia anterior, seu lado aikashy não se libertou.

- Não brinque comigo! - Rosnou Kurumu no céu, a menina succubus tentou permanecer confiante, mas o suor escorria do seu rosto. – Não tem como eu perder! Nós succubus, procuramos nosso "destinado" entre os homens que nós tentamos! – Falou. – Para que nossa limitada espécie não morra, nós escolhemos cuidadosamente só um homen de muitos para ser nosso "destinado"!

- Você ficou no meu caminho, Akashya Moka. – Gritou corajosamente a youkai de asas. – Não posso deixar isso assim não importa o que custe.

_- __Então, você vai fazer o que_? – Finalmente respondeu Moka, seus olhos vermelhos olhavam debochadamente a oponente planando no céu sobre sua cabeça. - _Se você não permite que eu faça isso, então você vai enfiar suas garras em mim_? _Sua garota fraca e egoísta._ – Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram furiosos, se encolheu os olhos assustadores da vampira estavam fixos nela. - _Procure seu lugar!_

Kurumu Atacou, as garras rasgando o ar. Mas a vampira de cabelos prateados já havia desaparecido, a Succubus gritou quando sentiu uma mão gelada agarrar sua calda.

- _Lenta_. – zombou a vampira enquanto segurava com força a calda da youkai de cabelos azuis. – _Porque eu não corto seu rabo e suas asas para você não voar mais_?!

- NÃO. – Gritou a Succubus horrorizada, mas a vampira não teve misericórdia. Com um puxão poderoso na calda da oponente, a Succubus foi arremessada contra o chão com força o suficiente para criar uma pequena cratera, Kurumu engasgou quando todo o ar fugiu de seus pulmões.

- _Se acalme aquele seu golpe foi muito de frente._ – Falou a youkai de olhos rubi. – _Eu sou tão difícil? Ou você só finge ser um demônio._ - Zombou com um sorriso cruel nos lábios. – _Quando na verdade é apenas uma garota mesquinha? Eu vou fazer você nunca mais se levantar._

A Succubus tremeu no chão, lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Era seu fim, a aura assassinar que a vampira lançava sobre ela não deixava duvida que a mulher de olhos cruéis não hesitaria em cortar sua cabeça.

- _O que é isso_?

- Hã?

Rikuo já teve o suficiente quando ele assistia a luta das duas meninas (mais como Moka espancar a poupa a Succubus de cabelo azul), quando ele viu Kurumu chorar de medo, o menino sabia que não poderia ficar sem interferir, para impedir a vampira de matar a succubus derrotada, ele se colocou entre elas.

- _Saia! Essa garota não só te enganou como queria te matar!_

- Isso já é o suficiente, Moka-san. – Repondeu o menino suavemente. - Acho que Kurumu-san já foi castigada o suficiente. – Rikuo deu um dos seus melhores sorrisos, tanto pra vampira quanto para succubus. – Além disso, não acho que Kurumu-chan seja uma pessoa de mau coração. Assim como Moka-san que estamos dependendo agora...

Kurumu olhou surpresa e sinceramente agradecida, Enquanto Moka de cabelos prateados o olhou fixamente como se tentasse decidir se ele era estúpido ou completamente loco, Rikuo continuou ale sorrindo totalmente sem graça. Porque ele tinha a senssação que falara demais?

A vampira bufou e tomou o rosário prateado da mão do menino distraído.

- _Não se engane! Só não quero que seu sangue seja roubado de min._ – Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Rikuo, "R_ealmente_?" – penssou. _– Mas... Não se atreva em fazer a outra Moka chorar novamente. _– Falou ameaçadoramente a vampira seus olhas vermelhos brilhavam assustadoramente, o menino se encolheu um pouco, mas não se afastou. – _Não hesitarei em arrancar sua cabeça. Neto de Nurarihyon ou não._

Com isso o rosário voltou ao seu devido lugar.

No dia seguinte Moka agia como se nada fora do normal tivesse acontecido, ela comprimento alegremente Rikuo tomando cuidado para não tocar o ombro lesionado, na noite anterior, o menino havia carregado a amiga até a enfermaria (Kurumu havia desaparecido misteriosamente) onde ambos ficaram até a enfermeira terminar de enfaixar o ombro mutilado do menino, por sorte as garras da succubus havia o cortado superficialmente apesar da quantidade de sangue que manchava seu uniforme escolar.

A enfermeira perguntou nada sobre como o garoto havia conseguido a ferida, apenas resmungou coisas como "_Crianças de hoje em dia_" e alguma coisa que o menino não conseguiu entender, em uma língua desconhecida. Não muito tempo depois do ombro de Rikuo terminou de ser tratado Moka acordou meio desnorteada, mas fora isso ela estáva perfeitamente bem. Quando a enfermeira terminou seu checape na menina vampira, ambos foram liberados para voltar aos seus dormitórios.

No caminho, Rikuo contou a Moka sobre ao infeliz momento de sua infância quando ninguém havia acreditado nele quando o menino lhes dissera que youkais existiam que seu avô era o infame Nurarihyon, ele falou sobre o acidente com o ônibus escolar, o despertar do seu sangue ayakashy, de como ele negou se lado demoníaco e se empenhou em se tornar um ser humano perfeito. Contou que se não fosse por Gyuuki (um seguidor e amigo leal do clã) ele ainda estaria negando a si próprio e terminou lhe dizendo que seus amigos (as mesmas pessoas que não acreditaram nele aquele dia) agora sabiam quem ele realmente era, que eles não se emportavam e tudo estáva bem agora.

Moka não disse nada apenas ouviu a história silenciosamente, com um brilho esperançoso nos olhos. Depois disso eles não demoraram muito para chegar à porta do quarto da menina, Rikuo se despediu e foi direto até seu próprio quarto.

- Ano... Rikuo-kun... – o jovem se voltou pra Moka apenas para sofrer um mini ataque cardíaco. Se rosto imediatamente ficou rosa quando viu o rosto pálido da vampira a centímetros do dele, o menino rapidamente se afastou quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

- Doushita? – Pediu Rikuo com um sorriso sem graça. Moka ignorou-o e lentamente se aproximou como se fosse um predador prestes a abocanhar sua presa, seus lábios rosados entreabertos.

Quando seus lábios macios tocaram se pescoço, o menino já estáva suando o rosto parecia com suco de tomate.

- Deixe-me beber o seu sangue... – foi o único aviso que a vampira deu antes dos seus dentes afiados romperem a pele fina do pescoço do moreno.

O grito doloroso do rapaz podia ser ouvido em quase toda a academia.

- Oiishii! – Deixou escamar a menina rosada com o rosto cheio de satisfação, quando ela (felizmente) largou o pobre rapaz meio tonto segurando o pescoço dolorido. – Tão bom! Eu não posso acreditar que eu passei um dia sem provar o sabor delicioso do seu sangue, Rikuo-kun. – Riu a menina com os olhos brilhando. – Estáva até começando a ficar meio tonta.

- Que bom que você está bem agora, Moka-chan! – Felicitou o menino, ainda esfregando o pescoço "_Agora sou eu que estou tonto." _– Penssou com infelicidade.

Foi nesse exato momento que Kurono Kurumu resolveu aparecer, carregando animadamente um prato cheio de biscoitos aparentemente apetitosos.

- Ohayo! – Cumprimentou a Succubus animadamente.

Moka olhou surpresa, até um pouco apreensiva com a chegada da menina

- Ohayo. Kurumu-chan – Retornou Rikuo sem muita animação, removendo a mão do pescoço dolorido (felizmente as marcas de mordida já haviam desaparecido), o sorriso brilhante da succubus se alargou ainda mais.

- Rikuo-kun, eu cozinhei alguns biscoitos pra você. Não quer comer?

O menino piscou sem entender.

- Hum? Pra mim? – quando viu que a menina não negou e perguntou com legita curiosidade. – Por quê?

Kurumu corou ligeiramente e sorriu sugestivamente.

- Oh, lembra quando eu disse que estava procurando por meu amado e destinado? – Tanto Moka quanto Rikuo assentiram inocentemente. – Eu decidi que... Vai ser você, Rikuo-kun!

Tanto a boca de Moka e Rikuo caiu com essa surpresa, mas Kurumu continuo não dando atenção nas expressões de completa descrença do casal ao lado. 

- Oh, Rikuo-kun arriscou a sua vida para me proteger e agora eu me apaixonei por você. – Com isso ela lançou um brilho a Moka. – Por favor, se apresse a case-se comigo!

- Hã? O que você está falando?

Rikuo rapidamente começou a se afastar das duas meninas quando Moka lançou-lhe um olha que praticamente gritava "Faça algo!"

"_Como isso acontece?" _– O menino gritou mentalmente pra si mesmo, seu lado demoníaco não disse nada. Mas o menino humano podia jurar seu outro lado estáva rindo dele. Rikuo suspirou pra si mesmo, ia ser um longo ano.

Isso conclui o capitulo de hoje, Gostaram? Odiaram? Detestaram? Pode me dizer prometo não chorar (muito), comentários serão sempre bem vindos eu vou tentar lê-los e responde-los (sou eu a única pessoa estranha que tem vergonha de ler seus próprios comentários?)

**Estou aberta para novas idéias para usar nos próximos capítulos, é claro que irei creditar sua idéia se eu for usá-la. Idéia para Omakes também estão em aberto, eu nunca fui boa com humor, se vc tem uma idéia bastante divertida escreva e mande ela pra mim, se eu gostar seu Omake irá aparecer no final do próximo capitulo da Fanfic! É Claro que não me esquecerei de creditar e agradecer. As únicas regras são que os personagens que aparecerem na cena já tenham parecido na fic e é claro que ele não pode ser muito longo, se não fica chato. **

Ufa! São 23 páginas e 8.891 palavras! Não é a toa que me cérebro desligou. Provavelmente, não vou prometer nada, atualizarei todo o final de mês, talvez um pouco mais. Depende do meu humor! Outra coisa. Não irei reescrever todo o mangá de R+V por que seria demais e poderia até ser fraude, estarei apenas colocando os atos mais importantes e interessantes da história. Então estarei pulado o capitulo 3 do mangá e escrevendo diretamente o 4. Por três motivos, 1- Eu acho ele chato; 2- não é necessário pra história e 3- Eu quero escrever logo a grã estréia do Rikuo da noite. Isso mesmo, não percam o próximo capitulo RikuoXGin!

Nossa isso pareceu um comercial de Tv, mas sério não percam o próximo capitulo! Bem, isso foi tudo que eu tinha a dizer, muito obrigada por acompanhar essa humilde fanfic. Eu sei que não sou uma escritora muito boa, conheço várias pessoas que poderiam fazer melhor, mas o que importa é a intenção, eu simplesmente adoro ambas as séries e Rikuo e Moka são tão fofos juntos, não posso evitar...

Há, é claro. **FELIZ** **PÁSCOA**! Chocolate é bom e faz bem, mas não exagerem muito ok? Não vai querer ter uma dor de barriga ou ficar com a cara cheia de espinhas... Aproveitem seu chocolate, mas não esqueçam o verdadeiro significado desse dia maravilhoso, o renascimento de Jesus.

Beijos, e **FELIZ** **PÁSCOA!**


End file.
